Ghost and Empress
by Seiya-kun
Summary: Empress Houki is deeply saddened of the death of Emperor Hotohori. Losing the will to rule, Konan's downfall is almost certain. Nuriko comes back to life to help Houki, but might only bring her the sadness and grief she always tried to avoid...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, they're Yuu Watase's! If you steal it, I won't care. . I just started this fan fic out of boredom...oh well!  
. Recently, I've been obsessed with drawing pics of Houki and Nuriko, so why not make a fan fic? 

Ghost and Empress

The wind was blowing harshly and could be heard throughout the entire palace. Houki sat on her throne,  
sweat catching the best of her. Some of it was the feeling that something terrible and unforgettable was going to happen. The other thing was her pregnancy.  
Since Emperor Saihitei had gotten her pregnant and left off to fight in the war, all she felt was mental and physical pain.  
It was the emperor's choice to go to war to fight Kutou and protect his country, Konan. However, it didn't stop Houki from trying to persuade him not to go. She had been through so much...leaving home and entering the harem. Having her homeland destroyed...and becoming empress. She had only been with Saihitei for a month, and he was leaving her to fight a war!  
The royal advisor entered her chamber. "Empress! We have just received information that his majesty has just entered battle with our warriors!" Houki stood up, in pain from the baby. "Make sure to get any news of what's happening!" Houki started to experience some more pain, and immediately sat down.  
"You are dismissed:  
"Yes, your majesty!"

The sound of battle cry could be heard in the distance. Saihitei sat on his horse and stared at the Kutou warrior, known as Seiryu Celestial Warrior Nakago. The blue eyes glared at his, but that of amusement, not anger. Saihitei noticed he held a dead woman in his arms.  
"You must be the Seiryu Celestial Warrior, Nakago.  
Because of you and your country, many of our people have died!" Saihitei was angry that Nakago continued to smile a wicked smile, when he should have been looking at him with power...it was as if he underestimated him.  
"And you must be Emperor Saihitei, also know as Suzaku Celestial Warrior, Hotohori. It is brave for the emperor to come to battle then stay behind in his safe palace. How noble...you must really want to die..." Nakago really did underestimate him!  
"You've caused so much pain to everyone! You should be ki-" He was cut off.  
"I'm withdrawing my troops." Saihitei stumbled on his own horse. "What? You mean...after all the torture you have done...you're withdrawing?" His own people! It was as if...Nakago was just toying with them.  
"Yes. At first...my wish was to rule all of this world, and take control of Kutou, Konan, Sairou, and Hokkan...but now my wish is different...I want to rule...another world." No... He couldn't mean..."NO! You have caused those two enough pain! I won't allow you to take over their world!" Miaka...and Tamahome! He wasn't going to allow this!  
He kicked his horse's side and charged at Nakago...sword out and ready.  
"I'll stop you before you EVER touch Miaka!" He saw Nakago put his palm out and a blue light appeared...

Houki's heart pounded...no...it was as if it has been stabbed! No...it was that same feeling!  
"N-n-n-no...NO!" It was the same feeling when...HE died...when Kourin...no...Nuriko died...it must mean.  
The royal advisor entered. "Majesty! It's the emperor! We've just gotten the news! The emperor has been-" Houki stood up, enraged. "GET OUT! GET OUT, NOW!" Tears poured down her cheek.  
Houki didn't need anyone to tell her that her husband was...dead...she herself felt it!  
"Why, Saihitei? WHY?" Tears poured down, as she ignored the baby as it kicked her from the inside. "I can't believe it! Saihitei!" The tears wouldn't stop...she'd lost another dear person...another dear friend...

The sword...he knew it! He stabbed him...through the pain, he managed to stab the blonde haired man...he managed to complete one last...and final task.  
The life force blast had hit him, and he could feel life slipping from his fingers...he saw his dead horse on the floor...and saw the coward on his horse gallop away.  
He noticed his companions all around him...Tasuki and Chichiri...they tried to stop the bleeding, but Saihitei knew better...his time had come.  
"Yer' Majesty! Damn! Wake up!" Saihitei distinctly heard Tasuki yell. He could see, through his blurry vision, that Tasuki's face was bruised and bloody.  
All of a sudden, Saihitei heard a voice. Her voice.  
Starting as a whisper, than progressively growing louder and louder. His Priestess was speaking to him.  
"Hotohori! Chichiri! Tasuki! Can you hear me?" The two Celestial Warriors looked up to where the voice was coming from.  
"Miaka? Is that you?" Chichiri questioned Miaka's voice. "How did you get your voice to us?" "There's no time! Hotohori! You mustn't die!" Saihitei heard extreme concern in her voice. "Please!  
You have to stay alive! What about your country? What about Houki?" Saihitei tried his hardest to open his eyes.  
"Mi...a...ka.. Konan is now safe. Kutou is going to retreat...I only regret not being able to defeat...him.  
"Please, Hotohori! What about Houki? She needs you!" Saihitei could hear that Miaka was in tears.  
Miaka did have a point, though. The child to be born was the heir of the throne...it would be a boy, he was sure of it. He couldn't die until he saw his face. But he couldn't hold on any longer.  
"Miaka...I did love you. Live your life well..." And with that, Emperor Saihitei...Celestial Warrior Hotohori...breathed his last breath.  
"YER' MAJESTY!"

Houki felt it. He was gone. After so much she had gone through to become his bride...he was gone.  
The royal advisor entered the throne room. He knew that by the sight of Empress Houki, he should hold his lounge...but it was his duty. He approached her throne.  
"Empress Houki...his majesty Saihitei...was killed in battle." He let it out, quite relieved. He was surprised, however, that the Empress did not do anything, and just wept silently. After some tense moments, the Empress looked up.  
"Then it's settled. I want everything to be prepared to when I give birth to my child. Everything must be perfect. I also want you to get the best teachers for the child..." The Empress walked towards the door.  
Then she stopped suddenly. "...I know Saihitei would have wanted me to remain calm...and be strong for our child. Now prepare my dinner." The royal advisor nodded. "Yes, your majesty."

Time passed quickly. It had been a year since the incidence had happened...since he died.

Shortly after the war ended, Houki gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, whom she decided to name Boushin.  
As much as she was happy to have a child of her own,  
Houki missed Saihitei so much. She knew she had to rule Konan, which had fallen on very hard times, but it seemed impossible without her husband at her side...

Lighted torches lighted up the endless hallway. Two men stood face to face. The man who was quite tall and had short black hair was named Mitsukake. The man who was shorter and short purple hair was named Nuriko.  
Mitsukake spoke first. "Nuriko, you must go." There was a tone of worry yet had a tone encouragement.  
"Konan will cease to exist unless you help her." Nuriko closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Mitsukake...I care for Konan as much as you, but...I died for a reason...I can't cheat death or mess with destiny." "Nuriko...one doesn't have to follow an order...it's you who creates destiny...and if you can't help her rule Konan...than this world of the four gods will be out of order and soon perish." Mitsukake paused for a moment, than spoke again. "If the four kingdoms don't stay in control...than the world will perish at the hands of the four gods." Nuriko took all this information into thought. He knew the risks, but he knew that it was fate.  
Nuriko nodded, and Mitsukake smiled. "Well, you may as well take this. Mitsukake took a little covered pot out of his shirt. "It's my sacred holy water. I have a feeling your going to need it." Nuriko reached for it and clutched it in his hands.  
"Thank you, Mitsukake. I'll treasure it." Nuriko closed his eyes an turned around. A beautifully decorated door appeared. Nuriko opened it and a flash of light appeared. Nuriko looked back at Mitsukake.  
"Go on, Nuriko." Mitsukake smiled. Nuriko entered the white light and disappeared.

Houki arose from a lovely dream when she heard Boushin crying. She immediately got out of bed, put on her slippers, and ran to her son's room across the hall.  
She entered his royal room. Not to her surprise,  
Kaen, her maid, already had Boushin in her arms.  
Not that having help with her baby was bad, but Houki wished she could be alone with her child. She had given birth to him, and it should be her duty...sometimes being Empress was too satisfying.  
"Kaen, how many times have I told you? I'll take care of Boushin. I got it under control!" Kaen giggled at the same speech, then left the room.  
Houki picked up Boushin from his crib. He immediately stopped crying, and started to reach for Houki's breast...it was feeding time.  
As Boushin ate, Houki started to have some thoughts...her advisors continued to always urge her to find a new husband. Houki said no one could replace Saihitei, but she knew they had a point. She should find a husband.  
Boushin now was snoring softly. Boushin was a great son. He needed a father who would love him and care for him.  
She had it decided. She would find a new husband and finally be able to help Konan, she would find a great leader.  
Houki put Boushin down and went to her room. It was almost breakfast and she needed to get dress. She started to change and put on her royal gown, when all of a sudden, she started to cry.  
Thinking of getting a husband reminded her of Saihitei. Houki started to cry at the thought of him.  
She couldn't live without him...she couldn't.  
Houki fainted...

"Houki..." Houki heard a voice calling to her. She started to open her eyes, seeing only a blur.  
"Houki! Wake up!" The voice was aggressive...but very familiar.  
IT WAS HIM!  
Houki sat up, eyes wide open. "Oh my god! Is..is it...?" Empty...the room was empty! She must be losing her mind...he was dead! He couldn't have heard...Nuriko...No it was all silly.  
She laid back on her bed. She was a lot more calm now. She did wonder how long she had been out.  
Knowing her advisors and servants, they probably left her alone. Houki was real sensitive, and they knew that.  
Houki started to get dressed again. She was just about finished with her hair when the thought of a husband came back to her. Was it right? Could she have a new husband...but what about Saihitei?  
Not wanting to faint again, she headed for the door.  
"As empress, I'm not supposed to go crazy...I think...". She was to open the door, when she heard it again.  
"Stop right there, Houki." There was no doubt. It was him! "Don't be stupid! You know it's me!" Houki looked behind. "Is it really you?" The voice came from her mirror. "Nuriko? But, how...?" In front of her mirror, an orb appeared. Slowly, a ghost figure appeared. This ghost was wearing a long,  
purple yukata. He had purplish-hazelish eyes and short purple hair. There was no doubt...it was Nuriko.  
Houki stood there, in shock. She closed her eyes,  
then opened them again, tears pouring down. She ran towards Nuriko, who suddenly had a sad face as Houki ran towards him.  
Filled with glee, Houki opened her arms to hug him,  
not realizing she ran right through his ghost and smashed into her mirror. The glass shards spilled all over her, causing her to bleed serverly. She managed to hear Nuriko say, "Houki, can you hear me?" before she blacked out again.

Houki awoke with the sun hitting her from the window.  
She realized that she was in the hospital wing. She felt stinging all over her body. The memory of Nuriko came back to her. He was there...he was dead, but there.  
Trying to get up, she heard Nuriko again. "I'm sorry Houki. I didn't realize I appeared in front of the mirror." Nuriko's ghost appeared and floated towards Houki.  
Houki looked at him in amazement. "Nuriko, your alive...but how?" Houki started to cry tears of joy.  
Nuriko chuckled. "Well, Houki...I guess you can say that miracles really do come true." He stopped chuckling. "Houki, there is a reason why I'm here." Houki could barely listen. She was just so glad he was here. "Oh, Nuriko...it's been so long! I've missed you so much!" Nuriko smiled again. "Me too, Houki, but really I should." Houki cut him off.  
"It's been so hard! I can't rule a kingdom by myself,  
and Sahitei...I mean, Hotohori to you, died." Houki was pouring out all her emotions. "And when you died,  
I didn't know how I'd handle it! I can't live without you guys!" Nuriko turned angry, and angry and closed his eyes.  
"Nyan Nyan, lend me your body." Houki looked at him in confusion, when she realized he now had real flesh.  
"Nuriko...how" Nuriko came up to Houki and slapped her across the face. "You idiot! Do you really think you NEED someone to live? You have to live your own life and not always depend on people! You're such a weakling, not even worthy to rule a kingdom!" Houki could actually feel the heat coming out of Nuriko.  
"But...I didn't really...I..." Houki couldn't find the right words. She knew he was right...but these were her true emotions.  
Nuriko continued. "Can't you remember back...you were a poor farmer! You always depended on yourself to live...so independent of others. That was the Houki that was my friend...not you."


	2. Chapter 2

Nuriko took a deep breath, but still looked angry at Houki. "And if you want to know how I got this body, I borrowed it from Nyan Nyan, Taiitskun's servant. But I could only use it a little, since it can only last a certain while." Houki realized that Nuriko slowly turned back into a ghost. "If you want to know how I have this real body,  
I borrowed it from Nyan Nyan, Taiitskun's servant. I can't use it a lot at the risk of taking away too much of Nyan Nyan's life energy." Houki sadly looked down at her bandaged hands. She wanted to cry, but knew that Nuriko was right. But there was still one question she just had to ask him.  
"Nuriko...how is Hotohori?" Nuriko looked at her, a expression of confusion in his face.  
"Houki...I know you love his majesty...and that's wonderful, but..." Nuriko paused, as searching for the right words. "His majesty, Hotohori, no longer has the same feelings for you as he once did." Nuriko bit his lip, wondering what Houki would say.  
Houki stared at her hands, avoiding eye contact with Nuriko. Silently, Houki got up and walked towards her bathroom. Not wanting to follow her and give her some time alone, Nuriko just stood there.  
He was about to disappear, when all of a sudden he heard Houki gasp hard. Immediately, he used Nyan Nyan's body, and ran to the bathroom. A terrible sight met his eyes.  
Houki had grabbed a double-edged knife, plunged it in herself, and had cut her hand as well. She noticed Nuriko was there and stabbed it even deeper. Blood poured out and soon she started to cough out blood.  
Nuriko stared in horror and tried to pick up Houki.  
Houki pleaded him to let her die, and then started to speak. "What good is life...if he can't even love me in death." Nuriko used his god given strength, and lifted Houki to her bed. He tried to wrap up the blood with some of his garment, but blood poured out even more. In a few moments Houki would lose too much blood and soon die.  
Not knowing what to do, Nuriko just told Houki to hang on. Then, suddenly remembering Mitsukake's gift,  
he plunged his hand into his pocket and took out Mitsukake's holy water. He took some water on his fingertips, and sprinkled it on all over Houki.  
Houki's wounds were all healed, and even her royal garments were back to normal. She'd fallen asleep, and Nuriko did not think it would be a good idea to wake her up.  
Nuriko just sat next to her as she slept. "Houki...I can feel your pain. I only wish...I could heal your pains inside. He just grabbed her hand and felt her squeeze tight in her sleep. She was so heartbroken...but he needed to help her rule Konan. It was her duty.  
Houki called Saihitei in her sleep...but he would never, ever answer her.

Birds chirped outside, and it was a beautiful sunny day. Houki walked down the hall and entered the dining room. She was oddly quiet and just walked to the window.  
"I still can't believe it...I thought he loved me." She just listened to the wind as her thoughts spread in her mind. "Stupid emperors...I should have never left home. All this time...and the jerk just used me."

Nuriko glided to Houki. Houki, deep in her thoughts,  
did not notice him. Knowing he was unable to tap her,  
Nuriko softly spoke. "Uhh...Houki?" Houki looked back at him, and gave him a sad smile.  
"Sorry...I'm just thinking about all this.  
Nuriko nodded. "It's all good...you know, you really got me scared last night." Houki didn't answer or looked at him. "Houki...to go to such an extreme to try to KILL yourself? How could you?" Houki moved to the table. "He's right...I don't know what came over me." Houki turned to Nuriko. "You're right...I don't know what came over me." She sat down on her chair and folded her hands. " Starting tomorrow, I will find a new husband...the new ruler of Konan.  
Nuriko was surprised. Knowing Houki, he thought she wouldn't have gotten over the fact that Hotohori didn't love her anymore, even in death. "Houki...I" "Nuriko..." Houki interrupted him. "Why did you come here in the first place I mean, you're dead. Why?" Houki had been dying to ask him this.  
Nuriko did not expect this. AS he tried to find the right words, he started to explain. "Houki...you stopped caring about anything when his majesty died.  
It seemed as if you didn't know your position, as empress of Konan. You didn't care anymore." Houki but already knew this, but continued to listen. "This Universe of the Four Gods was created for a purpose.  
all the kingdoms must live in peace and harmony. When you stopped ruling, Konan fell out of place, as it is now, and the whole kingdom is in havoc. If this continues, the Four Gods will destroy this world. All of it. All because of you." Houki took all this into thought, but there was still one more question, and she was afraid to ask it.  
"Nuriko...then what's your reason for being here...and will you leave when you fulfill it?" Nuriko was shocked again. "Houki...I came here to help you get into shape to once more rule the kingdom.  
I...I will leave when you're able to." Nuriko had a sad face.  
Houki looked up. "Well...what if I give up? Stop being empress. I can just forget it all, and have someone more responsible to be empress." Houki was sadden by her own words.  
"You can't just give up. When you married into the royal family, a pledge was made between you and Suzaku. It would be your duty to help rule and protect this kingdom of Konan. Give up, and Suzaku will execute you. I won't let you do that." Nuriko looked at Houki sternly.  
Houki stood up. "Ok then, it's time I found a new husband, and rule side by side with him. I'll raise Boushin to be a great ruler, and complete my task as empress." Houki walked towards the door and looked back. "Does this mean that you're going to leave now?" Nuriko thought for a moment. "Well...no. I'm going to help you find a new husband! You know, it could be good, since I'm...well, you know." "Gay?" Houki giggled.  
Nuriko looked peeved. "Uhhh...I'd prefer gender translated...and I like girls as well!" "Ok...whatever you say!" Houki giggled more than she did in a long time...

Today was the day. The day Houki would find a new husband...the new emperor of Konan.

Houki tried to find a good dress. "Hey, Nuriko! I can't choose what's better! The gold or the pink robe?" Even as empress, she still couldn't choose a good gown.  
Nuriko came out for the hundredth time! "Urgh! Houki!  
Just choose any old gown! You look good in anything!" Houkl blushed! "Yeah! I guess I do!" She walked out the door, Nuriko following her closely.  
Houki walked fast. "Okay, Nuriko! When I signal, just disappear and when I say so, tell me what you think of the men who come, okay?" "You got it." They entered the grand entrance hall and Nuriko quickly disappeared. Houki entered the room...the room with her future husband.

Houki came out of the grand entrance hall, with no future husband, and a weird smell of vomit on her. She was very angry and stomped towards her room. Nuriko followed her closely, with a real sympathetic face.  
Houki slammed her door. "That was the most DISGUSTING thing that ever happened to me!" Houki went into the shower, leaving the door open, so that she could talk to Nuriko.  
"I don't blame you! Remember how that...uh, what was his name...Sir Shingo...he barfed all over you when he had to much to drink?" Nuriko couldn't help but laugh.  
"Urgh! Don't remind me! And the other guy farted and grabbed my chicken and stuck it up his ass to make it "smell uh lil bettuh!" Stupid pig!" Houki was extremely pissed!  
Still, it was refreshing to have some laughter in her life. Since her husband died, it was a very rare event to see the empress ever smile.  
Nuriko was lost in thought as he thought of what to do next. A crazy idea entered his mind. "Hey, Houki! I think I have a different idea on how to get your husband!" Houki came out, a towel wrapped from her chest down to her knees. Nuriko immediately closed his eyes.  
Nuriko shook her head. "Uh uh...I got an idea. You see, all these weirdos are all rich people...rich losers who have terrible personalities." Nuriko took this into thought. "You see, I want someone who's kind and honest, even if he's poor. So I'm going to sneak out of the palace and go out into the city." Nuriko immediately opened his eyes. "Are you kidding me! You're an empress! Do you even remember that?" Houki giggled. "Well...if you're so mad, you can come with me!" Houki gave him the puppy eyes.  
Nuriko scowled. "Grr...ok...but we have to be careful!" Nuriko had a bad feeling about this.  
"Don't worry, Nuriko! You grew up here in Konan, so you'll know you're way around!" Houki put on a final layer of clothes.  
Nuriko murmured to himself. "Oh, shut up."

Houki entered the dining room and silently crept towards the kitchen. She could distinctly hear the night wind outside, and the moon giving light to the darkened room.  
She entered the kitchen and silently collected all the food she that was in sight. It would be a long trip, and Houki didn't know how long she would be gone.  
Nuriko all of a sudden appeared behind Houki. "Oh,  
Houki..." Nuriko sang playfully.  
Houki squealed loudly and fell backwards. Breathing heavily, she turned an angry face towards Nuriko. "You idiot!" she silently scolded. "I'm trying to escape!  
Are you crazy?" Nuriko silently giggled. "Why do you need to steal food, when you're the richest person...in, uh...THE ENTIRE COUNTRY?" Nuriko's eyes almost came bulging out of his eye sockets.  
Houki looked annoyed. "All that money I have is for royal reasons! Or if I need to buy something real expensive. Even then, I have someone else buy the expensive stuff. If I ask for my money, that would make my advisors suspiscous." "Sheesh! I never knew being empress would be so idiotic!" Nuriko thought to himself. "Heh...I never knew." "Well now you know. Anyways, we're leaving tonight!  
Hurry up and...uh...float around, looking like you're busy." Nuriko looked annoyed, making Houki giggle. "I mean, be a lookout for now." "Houki...there's a teeny weeny tiny problem." Nuriko spoke sternly. "If you're not here, what's going happen with everyone else. I mean, it's not like it's NORMAL to have the empress disappear!" Houki thought to herself for a long time. "I got the perfect plan!" Nuriko looked at Houki, unsure. "We did it before! We can switch places!" Nuriko's eyes almost actually came out of their sockets. "WHAT?" Nuriko laughed hysterically.  
"Hahaha! In case you haven't noticed, you're ALIVE,  
and I am...DEAD! Do you understand?" Houki laughed out loud. "No, silly. No one's going to see you. Just avoid everyone. You know, lock yourself in my room, or stay in the bath room for a long time!" Nuriko stared blankly at Houki. "OH! And if there's any chance that someone catches sight of you, use Nyan Nyan's body for a bit. Don't forget to cover your mole!  
Nuriko stared at Houki without speaking. Then, slowly opening his mouth, he spoke. "That is the most...STUPIDEST IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD! It's so stupid...so INCREDIBLY stupid...that it just might work!" Nuriko looked at Houki with delight. "But it's still real crazy!" "Perfect!"

Nuriko floated to Houki's bedroom, unsure whether or not Houki's "brilliant" plan would work. It was the middle of the night, and Nuriko was sure that no one would catch him tonight.  
Boy, was he wrong. In the distance, footsteps could be heard walking towards Houki's bedroom. Nuriko went right through the wall, and for once, was glad he was dead. However, the door knob started to turn, and Nuriko floated as fast as he could towards Houki's bed.  
Immediately, he used Nyan Nyan's body and went under the covers. The foot steps went towards the bed. A female voice softly spoke.  
"Your majesty, are awake?" It was one of Houki's servants.  
Nuriko used the girliest voice he could use.  
"Uhh...yeah! What do you want?" Nuriko started to sweat, hoping this woman would not figure out he wasn't Houki.  
"Prince Boushin needs feeding. We believe that he needs to be feeden from you." Nuriko's heart skipped a beat.  
"Uhh...excuse me, but I don't think I can. Can't you give him...uh...a bottle?" This was starting to go in the wrong direction.  
"We're sorry, your majesty, but it seems he...craves...your milk. So if you don't mind, we would really appreciate if you come and feed him." Nuriko couldn't even comprehend all those words.  
Thinking fast, he got up, untied his braid so his hair fell down in a feminine fashion, and put his finger on his mole.  
"Oh...uh okay." he said to the maid in the most girlie voice. "Uhh...can I just PLEASE use the bathroom?" Nuriko had no idea what to do.  
"Please you're majesty, his highness is very...uh, in need. If you can hold it in, well..." Nuriko covered her mouth.  
"I get it! Just let me go by myself, because...uh, I need womanly needs." The maid got up slowly and walked towards the door.  
"Hurry up!" The maid ran out of the room.  
Immediately, Nuriko returned to his ghost form. "I'm sorry, Nyan Nyan, but I think my life...or, uh,  
death...is going to be the worst thing that has ever happened to me."

The cold wind hit Houki hard in he face. She wasn't used to being outside, and hadn't stepped out at night in such a long time. The moon above gave her a lot of light in the streets, but Houki still had an awkward feeling of being alone.  
Houki walked for long time, stopping only to eat.  
Not knowing what to do, she decided to enter a inn and let the night pass.  
When she entered she went pass the landlord. Annoyed,  
he spoke to her in his drunken voice. "Hey, doll! Get the heck outta here if you ain't got no money!" Houki was confused. Then it hit her. She had to PAY!  
Not wanting to admit to being empress so that she could be safe from any "weirdos", she immediately left the inn and stayed outside. Her bag got heavy and she took it off.  
She had a blanket in there, but the wind made this night freezing. She got out some dumplings and started to eat hungerly. Maybe by morning, someone suitable as emperor would come.

Back at the palace, Nuriko was sweating harder than ever. He was holding a VERY angry Boushin. He had told the servants to leave him and Boushin alone, but he almost wished the servants were here to help.  
Not knowing what to do to calm down the prince, tried to rock Boushin to sleep, which ended up by Boushin biting his fingers.  
Yowling in pain, the servants came in to see what was wrong. Many of them were surprised that he wasn't feeding Boushin.  
One servant got irritated and spoke harshly to Nuriko. "My empress, I really do believe you should feed him. I mean, I'm sorry to say, but I think I should help you" She reached to lift Boushin to Nuriko's "breasts". Without even thinking, he whacked the hand out of the way, and pulled Boushin of his chest. He put as many layers as he could on Boushin's head to shield the servants from seeing him.  
Unsure of what was happening, Boushin started to bite on Nuriko's nipple, causing intense pain in Nuriko's chest.  
Trying no to look like he was in pain, Nuriko begged the servants to leave. They left, uncertain,and started to whisper as they left.  
"Hey...when did her majesty Houki have a MOLE?" One whispered. "And when did her hair turn real dark?" Another one whispered.  
They left, and Nuriko pulled Boushin off. He was relieved that Boushin was off, but Boushin started to cry again. He threw Boushin on his bed, not realizing he could hurt him, and immediately got out of Nyan Nyan's body.  
"Sorry, Nyan Nyan. I'll limit using your body. But this really was an emergency!" Nuriko realized that Boushin stopped crying, and started laughing at the fact that Nuriko was transparent. It seemed that this was a form of amusement for him.  
"Uhh...haha! Yeah, I guess it is funny I'm dead." Nuriko laughed at himself. Boushin laughed even harder when Nuriko tried to touch Boushin and his hand right through him.  
The servants came in, and Nuriko immediately got back in the flesh and blood body. They noticed that Boushin was laughing, and were quite amused.  
"You know, you majesty, his highness has not laughed at all in his whole life." They were crying tears of joy, but Nuriko had an angry face.  
"Oh my god, what kind of sad dump is this awful place?" He scolded the servants as they trembled. "I mean, this kid deserves happiness all his life!" He took a deep breath. "Now, leave!" They walked out, once again speaking to each other quietly. "Since when did Lady Houki have such a...manly voice?" Nuriko took in another deep breath. He calmed himself down, then went back to ghost form. As Boushin laughed again, Nuriko heard a voice,  
squeaky and high. "N-N-N-Nuriko...I'm really hungry..." Nuriko gasped. He had forgotten that Nyan Nyan needed food to live. Being dead, he never needed to eat again.  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry Nyan Nyan...I'll get you food." Nyan Nyan's voice thanked him.  
Nuriko turned to Boushin. "Uhh...I know you can't...UNDERSTAND me, but I can't risk using Nyan Nyan's body again." He really didn't think this would work. "Can you get us food?" Nuriko thought he was going crazy, but Boushin shocked him. He nodded and got up, then spoke his first words. "G-G-Get Foo!" "Foo"? What the hell?  
Nuriko guessed that Boushin tried to say "food", but he was still touched.  
Boushin giggled, then motioned Nuriko to follow him.  
Nuriko followed Boushin out the door...

Houki was freezing! The cold night had her trembling,  
and now as day rise approached, she felt yet another chill.  
Wondering where men...NICE men hung out, she decided to walk around Konan. She noticed that the further she walked, the less people she saw.  
Eventually, she realized that she walked right into the slums of Konan, and turned around back towards Konan.  
She ran really fast, but the whole place was unfamiliar. Eventually, she was extremely lost. She tried to ask for directions, but all the people just shoved her off.  
Houki began to get scared and didn't know what to do.  
She decided just to stop and rest.  
She ate most of her food and started to doze off.  
Suddenly, a deep voice spoke. "Excuse me, Miss...but are you lost?" Houki slowly opened her eyes and saw a tall man in filthy clothes looking at her. "Y-Y-Yes...I can't find my way into the main city." He purred at her. "Oh don't worry...I'll lead you to safety." He offered her his hand, and she took him. He was ugly, but he seemed nice.  
She reached for her bag, but he urged her forward.  
"Don't worry. We'll feed you there.  
They had only been walking a few minutes, when they stopped at a bar. He spoke to her in a strangely dangerous tone. "This is a shortcut." "Oh...ok." She entered with him, and the smell of alcohol immediately came to her nose. This place was dangerous. She turned to leave, but two men blocked the door.  
She tried to yell, but one man covered her mouth. A tall, mean looking man grabbed her breast. Then he spoke to the other man who brought her.  
"You brought a real fine one, Jun! We'll have a little fun with this one!" A bunch of men came closer and grabbed her. Feeling like she was being ripped apart, she felt a tear in every spot of her clothes.  
As she felt something enter her body, she tried to scream, but she couldn't even hear her voice. She couldn't hear anything anymore...

The feeling...it was so intense...so sad...but Nuriko couldn't feel what it was. But this feeling was so familiar, he had felt it before, but he couldn't place it.  
He came back to reality when Boushin brought him some bread. Nuriko had filled up already, but he starting to obsess about food again.  
Being human again was great, but it seemed to be a lot more hard work than being dead.  
Nuriko had been worried about Houki, though. He'd been having a lot of fun hiding from the servants with Boushin, but Houki's safety always worried Nuriko.  
He'd been walking down the hall with Boushin, when a servant jumped out of a room, having a face of relief.  
"Oh, your majesty! We were so worried! Let us go to dinner, and after dinner, you need to discuss something with the high council!" The servant smiled at Nuriko and walked away.  
"Oh my god...how dull. But I still need to pretend to be Houki...damn." He walked towards the dining room,  
and shortly another servant took Boushin by the hand and took him away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nuriko entered the dining room, but was way to full to eat anymore, so decided to just go directly to the high council's room.  
When he arrived, he was shocked to see not only the high council, but Chichiri and Tasuki as well! He was so shocked that he tripped over Houki's Empress gown,  
and landed on his face.  
Immediately, he stood up and covered his mole. Once again using his his feminine voice, he addressed the high council.  
"Uhh...what's up? So, what's new in the world of Konan?" He tried to make a cute face, but could feel the feeling of awkwardness in the room.  
Sitting on the biggest chair, he faced everyone else,  
while his hand still on his mole. The oldest guy spoke directly to her.  
"Empress Houki, as we have repeatedly told you,  
Konan's bad times have gotten worst. We know we told you over again, but ever since the Priestess of Suzaku left." "Miaka! It was that feeling.!" When Miaka was being raped by Nakago, he felt the same terrible and uncomfortable feeling. Even though she wasn't actually raped, Nuriko still felt Miaka's intense sadness.  
Immediately standing up, he walked to the door. One of the high council stood up and tried to stop him.  
"Uh...my empress, where are you going?" Nuriko looked annoyed and spoke as he walked out.  
"One of my...uh, servants got lost in the city! I have to leave and find her...so just leave me alone!" He tried to run out, but the man grabbed her.  
"You must not! Let the servant grovel up and die for all we care. It's important that you just talk wi..." Nuriko was furious. As anger built up in his veins,  
his braclletts turned into armlets, and he plunged his fist in the man's stomach, sending him back many feet until he hit the wall.  
"How dare you...you devil!" As Nuriko turned to leave, Chichiri used his magic to slam the door shut.  
Nuriko anxiously turned around...they figured him out.  
Tasuki shuddered, and almost sounded like he was about to cry. "N-N-N-Nuriko? But how...?" Nuriko looked down at his feet.  
Chichiri then spoke. "Nuriko...why did you come back?" Nuriko looked at them and spoke the whole story...

The smell of alcohol was now outside, and a few men were smoking some cigarettes. A few thumps could be heard from inside the pub, and then the door opened.  
Two men, obviously drunk, carried Houki's unconscious body, then threw her out on the street. The men snickered and went back inside, then came out with some of their beer bottles and threw them at Houki.  
The bottles cracked at contact with Houki, and Houki started to bleed on every inch of her body. Trying to get up, more men came out again and started to slap her and kick her.  
Houki's body couldn't take much more of this. One man slapped her so hard, that she happened to cough out blood. Wanting to just get away, Houki tried to slap one of the men, but he grabbed her arm and slammed his fist into her neck, once again having her couch blood.  
She should just die...why couldn't she? Another man started to undress her, and Houki waited for the pain to once again come...it was it for her.  
All of a sudden, Houki heard the gallop of a horse. A horse in the slums of Konan? It came closer and closer, and then Houki heard a collision with some of the men.  
Even with her blurred vision, she could catch sight of a tall man with...RED hair! It was so rare to catch sight of a red haired man...could it be?  
The man trying to rape Houki grabbed her tight and rushed into the bar. Houki tried to scream, but it seemed she lost her voice and couldn't scream. The man rushed into a room, and threw Houki on the floor.  
"You ain't no longer a virgin...so it ain't worth it to sell you! So I'm just gonna have tah...do away with 'ya." No! He was going to kill her. He took out a blade and put it at her neck. He raised it, then the door slammed opened and the red haired man glared at the drunk.  
"GET AWAY FROM HER, 'YA PERVERT!" He raised what looked like a fan and screamed. "REKKA..." Flames appeared on the fan. "SHINEN!" Flamed engulfed the drunk man, and he burned to a crisp.  
The red haired man came and picked up Houki, in a tender way, and spoke softly to her.  
"Yer majesty...are you alright?" Houki couldn't speak, and before she lost consciousness, she felt warm lips kiss her tenderly...

Nuriko stood at the balcony, staring out at the palace entrance. It had been a few hours since Tasuki had gone out to look for Houki, and Nuriko was so worried.  
He had explained to everyone the situation, but this mission was much more than the existence of Konan...it was for the existence for Houki. This was terrible. He should have never let Houki go by herself.  
Chichiri had explained to all the servants the situation, then gone out himself to look for Houki and Tasuki. Nuriko looked out at the entrance, and saw Tasuki's bright red hair, then floated down to greet them.  
He came to see a terrible sight. Houki was covered in blood, and a lot of her clothes...and skin...had ripped open. She was just barely breathing, and it seemed she was just barely holding to her life.  
Tasuki was in tears, as well as Nuriko and Chichiri.  
It was terrible...and they couldn't do anything.  
Nuriko tried to sprinkle Mitsukake's holy water on her, but the very little only cured some of her wounds.  
Chichiri, Nuriko, and Tasuki gasped. The intense feeling went through all their bodies. Houki's life force was gone.  
There was a moment of silence. Nuriko couldn't stand it. He had failed in his mission, and lost his best friend.  
Tasuki sobbed the hardest. Nuriko noticed that he had developed a feeling of...desire for Houki. He had saved her life, creating a bond between them.  
Chichiri looked at the sky, a face of confusion. He looked back, and frowned. "It's...strange. Lady Houki's life force isn't completely gone. And I also feel another life force!" Nuriko gaped at him.  
"But..." All of a sudden, a huge light appeared,  
having a hint of green in it. The light was blinding,  
and Nuriko, Tasuki, and Chichiri shielded their eyes.  
Nuriko slowly opened his and a wonderful sight met his eyes.  
A tall man with pure black hair held onto Houki's body. Nuriko cried tears of joy as Mitsukake smiled at her.  
Tasuki and Chichiri realized that Mitsukake was there as well, and also got watery eyes. Mitsukake smiled and spoke.  
"I couldn't let her go on. It wasn't fair, and she deserves a chance at ruling with a true later." Nuriko noticed that the Houki that Tasuki held was now in Mitsukake's arms. He also noticed that she was breathing, and now fully alive. Tasuki immediately grabbed her body and carried her inside, soon followed by Chichiri.  
Nuriko spoke to Mitsukake. "Mitsukake...I'm amazed. I didn't know your powers extended to that level!" Mitsukake blushed.  
"Well...for friends, anyone can have that power. But,  
Nuriko..." Mitsukake paused, and bit his lip. "It's time you and I went back." Nuriko silently looked at the ground. Knowing that it would be less painful to say good-bye, he grabbed Mitsukake's hand and their spirits rose to the heavens...

It was the worst news that had occurred. A doctor had checked Houki and told the terrible news that Houki was pregnant. She admitted that one of the men had impregnant her, and had locked herself in her room.  
A few days later, the doctor had told her that she had miscarried the baby from all the abuse, and it had taken a while for the baby to die. Houki was relieved,  
but unsatisfied with the fact that she was still a horrible ruler. She had decided just to stay at the palace and let the suitors come themselves. They were all still horrible snobs, and Houki did ask her council if she could send a message to the land to ask men to come, instead of rich merchants.  
The council had approved, but the people who came were even worst. It seemed her true lover would never come, and once again, Houki locked herself in her room.

Houki awoke with the sun shining in her face. She woke up with a huge yawn, and walked to her bathroom.  
She undressed herself, and turned on the shower. She waited for the shower to get warm, then got in herself.  
The water felt so warm, that she felt like she was in heaven. She was about to get out, when she felt the door open.  
She gasped and tried to keep herself quiet. She saw an outline of a man with red hair, and tried to scream, when he knocked on the glass that covered her.  
"Uhh...yer highness...I have mah eyes closed, but I need you to come out!" Houki blushed as she reached for her towel. She put it around her torso, then opened the glass and stepped out.  
The man, Tasuki, took a little peek at her and blushed. Houki giggled and spoke. "Uhhh...what do you need, Master Tasuki?" Tasuki blushed even harder and left the bathroom.  
Houki put on her bathrobe and followed him out to her room. She saw him standing at a corner, facing it.  
Houki ran and jumped on her bed, and giggled at Tasuki. Tasuki peeked at her, and noticed she was covered. He walked towards her and sat next to her,  
sitting a fair distance away.  
Houki giggled again as he tried to talk to her, but blushing furiously. Houki herself felt her cheeks get hot. Then Tasuki spoke. "Uhh...yer highness... I wanted to talk to you about something." Houki suddenly remembered the night of her saving. "Ummm...about what I did, uh, you know, when I burned the creep?" Houki nodded. "Well, do ya know what I did after I burned him?" Houki nodded.  
Tasuki's whole face was almost completely red. Houki giggled yet again, then spoke. "Are you expecting a reward, Tasuki?" Tasuki looked up, surprised, and shook his head.  
"Uhh, no, it's not what I mean. I mean, I just wanted to apology" Houki covered his mouth softly. "Tasuki, I have no regrets." Tasuki looked at her wide eyed. Houki smiled, and Tasuki soon smiled as well.  
"Well, then, do you wanna come with me into the city later?" Houki's eyes grew wide. He was asking her out.  
"Of course, Tasuki." Houki fell into him, and felt Tasuki wrap his arms around her.  
Tasuki purred. "Houki...for a long time, I've really..." Houki smiled and finished his sentence.  
"...had the hots for me?" Tasuki nodded, then drew her close.  
Tasuki's lips passionately kissed Houki's, and Houki kissed him back.  
Houki had finally found the one...

THE END

Author's Note: I'm stopping the story here because I intended to have a Houki and Nuriko fic, not Houki and Tasuki. I'm hoping you guys liked the story, and I would really would appricitate comments or tips.  
Thanx, and always support anime! 


End file.
